


Kiss Me Pure

by Waynesgrayson (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Will Knows, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waynesgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gripped the edge of the desk tightly until the wood broke open his palms. He knew Hannibal would be upset over the blood dripping down the front of his desk, but Will had a feeling the man wouldn't notice for some time. The blood felt cool against his flushed skin, it was almost a blessing. <br/>It was almost ironic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Don't lie, we've all thought about Will with wings, and then cried.

Hannibal looked up from his work when a small knock sounded through the study, and smiled when Will walked through the doors. The time was late he knew, and he had a feeling Will was about to bid him good night or tempt him from his work.

Hannibal secretly hoped for the latter, a sly grin starting to form on his lips as thoughts of previous nights came to mind.

But as Will came closer he felt his mood shift, all improper thoughts gone and replaced with concern.

Hannibal stood and walked to where Will had stopped, his gaze fixed pointedly at the floor. Hannibal cupped his face lightly until Will relented, and allowed red to meet blue, “Will? Are you feeling all right?”

The young mans face was flushed and wet, sweat causing his curls to stick to his forehead and temple. Hannibal reached out and placed a hand over Will's forehead, the surface alarmingly hot. He frowned, his eyebrows burrowing together in worry. Will was no stranger to headaches and heat flashes, but Hannibal couldn't recall a time where Will ever felt like this, as if he could melt out of his skin, or boil from the inside out.

“No, I'm all right.” Will said. He smiled, but it was thin and shaken, his lips trembling ever so slightly, no trace of the wide and carefree smiles Hannibal grew to know and love. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the man, and Will sighed in response, “I'm fine, Hannibal, really. Just tired.”

“Will do not attempt to write this off as nothing, I'm not an idiot.” Hannibal grabbed Will's arm and tried to walk him out of the study with the intention of bring him to the bathroom, but Will didn't move. Hannibal frowned and looked over at the man and tugged at his arm again. Again Will stayed where he was, but Hannibal found he wasn't resisting, he just simply wasn't moving.

“Will?”

No response. Will wasn't looking at him, his gaze directed at Hannibal's desk, but his head hung as if in shame. Hannibal would never admit that Will was starting to scare him, so he simply moved to stand behind the man, his hands coming to rest on Will's back. The muscles under the layers of fabric tensed, but they still moved slightly, almost as if snapping together. Hannibal continued to frown.

“Will-”

“I can't-”

They both began.

Hannibal stayed silent.

Will moved and braced himself against the desk, Hannibal's hands fell down his back, coming to rest on the small of his back from the movement. He didn’t dare move more.

“I can't do it anymore. I'm so sorry, Hannibal.”

Hannibal felt his heart clench tight in his chest. The feeling too much like the only heartbreak he'd ever experienced; his heart speeding up, pounding against his rib cage like a wild animal attempting the break its cage. He closed his eyes, and breathed out slowly.

He knew his secret was a lot to bear, especially to a person like Will, and he knew he was lucky to have someone who could truly see him for as long as Will did. Lucky that the man had made room in his heart for a monster, and loved him despite all his faults and complications.

He knew he should make a move to break Will down into nothing, to rid the world of the only person who knew the truth, but he found himself stuck in place as well, the only movement was his hands wrapping around Will's hips and squeezing the flesh there.

“What made you change your mind, Will?”

Will laughed, though the sounds was rough and wet sounding, Hannibal almost misplaced it for a sob.

“It's not like I was given much choice.” A small noise of discomfort made it's way past Will's lips, the noise sounded small and pathetic to his own ears. He almost cringed back, but Hannibal held him in place. The grip was becoming tight and uncomfortable, but his mind held onto it as safety.

“What do you mean?”

“I-” this time Will gasped at the feeling, tears starting to track down his cheeks, “I can't handle it anymore-” he was cut off as another grunt of pain made its way past his lips, “-I can't handle the pain of keeping them inside, I can't take hiding it from you, I'm not strong enough.” his last sentence barely a whisper.

Hannibal breathed in deeply, confusion swirling around in his stomach. It caused him to loosen his grip on the mans hips, but only sightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but he found he didn't know what to say. It was clear he and Will were not talking about the same thing, but no matter how far Hannibal went back in his mind, he couldn't figure out what the other man was referring to, “Will, what are you talking about?”

Will gripped the edge of the desk tightly until the wood broke open his palms. He knew Hannibal would be upset over the blood dripping down the front of his desk, but Will had a feeling the man wouldn't notice for some time. The blood felt cool against his flushed skin, it was almost a blessing. It was almost ironic.

His bliss was short lived, the blood easily forgotten as he willed his mind to keep his mouth quiet, to keep his body still, but he knew deep down he was relishing in this. He knew that once it fully took over his mind would sing the song of the Heavens, a song he suppressed until it was nothing more than background noise in his nightmares.

But the human part of him, was terrified.

True, he was made for this. His body was meant to walk the earth with an angel's touch. To wrap himself around the weak and scared, and strike fear into the souls of those who dare raise a hand to the innocent. But that didn't mean he was prepared for it.

As hard as he pleaded he couldn't stop the whines from irrupting out of his throat, the noises rough and hard, burning against his throat as he groaned in anguish.

He felt Hannibal's warm presence leave his back, and he wasn't sure if the whine was from the pain or the lose of contact.

He continued sweat, the moisture collecting along the fabric of his shirt, making the plaid uncomfortable and thick feeling.

He could feel his shoulders shift involuntarily, the action causing him to arch his back, another shout of pain raising out and sounding around the room. The bones of his back snapping and rearranging around to make way for his true form.

He felt as if he were being consumed by fire.

Slowly, he removed his hands from the desk and undid the buttons of his shirt, each one feeling like a weight being lifted. He all but threw the shirt off his shoulders and leaned over the table again, a scream leaving his throat as his body took the invitation to expand.

It was as if someone was reaching into his back and ripping the skin open. Will rolled his shoulders and tried twisting his back, flexing his muscles, anything to make the pain bearable. He shuddered as the cuts grew deeper and blood began to cool down his back. Will was allowed a breath of relief when his skin finally split, the burning sensation watering down to a persistent ache.

Will let out a shaky laugh as he felt the pain start to bloom again, and before he could blink he was screaming again, his feathers slowly sliding though the opened skin.

Black tips began peeking through the blood soaked shirt, and Hannibal stood back with disbelieving eyes. He couldn’t deny in that moment he was frightened. Almost beyond that.

He didn't think there was a language in the world that could describe what he was witnessing.

He was correct.

He watched in fascination as Will peeled off his T-shirt, his bare skin seemed to glow white, an aura seemingly surrounding his body.

Will started to chant then, Hannibal had a feeling the speech was involuntary, but the nameless language spilled from Will's tongue effortlessly, as if he had known nothing else. Every so often a noise of discomfort and pain broke through the words but Will never stopped or slowed. The words were beautiful to Hannibal's ears, and he found himself in a daze like state as he walked back towards Will.

The man had stepped away from the desk, and Hannibal filled the empty space in front of him, their bodies inches away.

Hannibal reached up and cupped Will's face, the man was still talking, his eyes closed tightly, unaware of Hannibal's presence.

Slowly Hannibal moved until he was able to capture Will's lips in a kiss.

Will's reaction was instantaneous, his eyes snapped open revealing nothing but white light. Hannibal would have jerked away but Will arms circled around him, keeping him in place as his mouth greedily devoured Hannibal's.

Will's eyes closed again, but Hannibal found he couldn't look away, his heart pounding too hard and fast for him to even think about melting into the kiss, no matter how badly he wished he could.

So he settled on watching Will, his face switching between looks of pain and bliss and back again before finally Will moaned out and gripped the back of Hannibal's head, pressing himself even closer to him.

Silently, a pair of black wings rose above Will's head, towering over the two men. The shadows caused Hannibal to look up, and he couldn’t help but gasp out into Will's mouth. Will slowly opened his eyes and hummed into his mouth.

The wings started to circle around them like another pair of arms, the feathers lightly brushing against the fabric of his clothes and then the back of Hannibal's head as they wrapped the two men in a blanket of darkness.

**

Hannibal couldn't find it in himself to move away, his gaze locked onto Will's with an intensity that had Will blushing hard. Hannibal lightly stroked Will's face, the younger man wanted to move away, finding the soft act hard to take after what he just went through, but found he couldn't.

“Will,” Hannibal said, breathless and confused, his lips just ghosting over Will's.

Will leaned forward and gave the man another kiss, and while it was quick the other man responded with an eagerness that made Will want to keep going.

He pulled back, he pressed his hands against Hannibal's chest and worried the fabric of the mans vest.

He sighed and opened his mouth, but nothing came out, in all honesty he didn’t know what to say, he didn't know how to explain, and after all his screaming, he didn't even know if he could even talk.

They stood in silence for a while, Hannibal's gaze still locked onto Will's, his hands massaging the mans hips. Will couldn't help but close his eyes as Hannibal placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I must admit that I am shocked beyond comprehension.”

Will laughed, the sound barley there, but Hannibal had heard it, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, “But I always believed you too be something Heavenly.”

Will couldn't help the disbelieving smile that overtook his face, he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the other man, but Hannibal's look, while soft, was too intense to suggest that he was joking.

“Even after all this time, Will, you doubt how deep my feelings are for you.”

“Hannibal-” Will tried his name but the man leaned down until their lips were inches apart, the look in his eyes so bold that they took any breath Will had away.

“How does an Angel manage fall in love with the Devil, Will?”

Will's heart was pounding hard against his chest, he tightened his grip around Hannibal's neck and closed his eyes, “When the Devil gives his heart over so willingly, it's hard not to.”

“The Devil doesn’t have a heart.”

“So they say.”

Hannibal closed the gap between them and allowed the feeling of purity to flow through his veins, just as Will fully embraced the fire that surged through his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Will with wings"  
> Sounds like a product  
> "Act now and you can get your Will with wings!" *
> 
> Wanna send me prompts?  
> You can find me at: http://waynesgrayson.tumblr.com/   
> Please do it, please, just please 
> 
> *Batteries not included.


End file.
